Desde el punto de vista de un bebe
by Hibari Hanakoganei
Summary: Esta historia si que es rara, son los pensamientos de alguien muy especial entre Harry y Hermione...


Soy Hibari otra vez, y esta vez escribi este fic por inspiración mientras escribia otro, ni idea de donde sale la imaginación que me esta viniendo, parece que regreso de sus vacaciones bastante bien porque ahora yo quiero dormir y no me deja, podria irme a descansar pero después esta no aparece y me quedo pero qu in barco a la deriva cuando intento escribir algo asi que es mejor sacrificar una noche de sueño. Desde ya muchas gracias si estan leyendo esto.

Disclaimer: los personajes le corresponden a su autora la Señora Rowling así que por mas que no nos guste la manera en que los desarrollo en este ultimo libro, no deben encabronarse y querer hacerle cosas para nada placenteras (como se que muchos incluyéndome han sentido cuando leyeron el sexto libro), ustedes también pueden tener un hijo igual así que algo de respeto (la pobre mujer no tiene la culpa de haber nacido así jejeje). Ahora si, los personajes son completamente de esta señora, para la mala suerte de ellos, yo solo los tomo prestados sin ánimo de lucro porque me hundiría peor que el Titanic en una guerra de abogados si intentara cobrar por ellos así que no me enjuicien que si no, no llego a fin de mes...

_**En busqueda de ayuda**_

Creo que siento algo raro abajo, por debajo de mi cintura, no se que será pero no me gusta, intento pedir ayuda llamando a alguien, llamo pero nadie responde, capaz aquella cosa que esta delante mió me pueda ayudar, después de todo tiene una forma parecida a la de los que me tienen prisionero dentro de esto… le llamo pero no responde, además resulta que lo único que tengo enfrente y que no me quiere ayudar es una fea criatura…donde esta la ayuda cuando mas se necesita?

El tiempo pasa y la sensación no desaparece, realmente me esta molestando, además ese bicho feo me esta mirando raro…necesito ayuda…intento hablar pero nadie me responde…

Elevo mi mano por si alguien nota mi señal de auxilio y cuando esta en lo alto veo que aparece otro bicho raro…"¿quien los trajo…?" Es lo único que me puedo preguntar, y mientras el tiempo pasa y ahora comienzo a sentir frió donde antes sentía raro, esto cada vez me gusta menos, necesito ayuda ya…

Siento que un rayo de luz me golpea en el rostro, "vaya…" pienso, al parecer las nubes decidieron dejar a la pobre luna, es una lastima que los barrotes no me dejen ver con mucha claridad, llevo demasiado tiempo acá adentro y ya tengo hambre, si pienso mejor ya es una larga lista de cosas que me molestan ahora, en primer lugar esta el frió que me envuelve de la cintura para abajo, segundo, estoy cansado de estar acá adentro, tercero, los barrotes me molestan pero no puedo hacer nada por ellos estoy prisionero hasta que pueda caminar, en cuanto pueda hacerlo me largo lo mas rápido que pueda, cuarto, ese bicho feo que por mas que le hablo no me responde, "¿le caeré mal?" quinto, el otro bicho también me mira raro y no me habla, "¿que les hice para que no me hablen?" además es mejor mantenerlos lejos ya que la cara que tienen deja mucho que desear realmente, podría continuar por el sexto lugar donde esta que no puedo caminar, pero eso me envuelve a mi y no a otros así que seria colocarme a mi mismo en la lista, pero como verdaderamente me molesta el no poder caminar para salir de este lugar, mejor lo coloco igual, por séptimo lugar podría poner el viento que esta entrando por no se donde y que me hace enfriar mas la parte baja de la cintura, sigo hablando, esperando que alguien me escuche pero nadie viene, capaz…si levanto mis piernas puedo evitar un poco esa brisa, casi sin esfuerzo me tomo uno de los pies y lo traigo hacia mi, el otro hace lo mismo enseguida, parece que ahora si la brisa no va a molestarme, pero resulta que ahora es peor porque se siente mas frió, dejo caer mis pies nuevamente pero ahora la brisa hizo aparecer mas bichos feos delante mió, no tengo ganas de contarlos ni de mirarlos porque son bastante raros además de que no me quieren hablar ni ayudar, mejor los ignoro, soy mas importante que ellos como para rebajarme a suplicarles ayuda, además soy lo suficientemente inteligente como para arreglármelas solo aunque hasta ahora no tenga ningún resultado bueno…

El frió es cada vez mas intenso y molesta, me esta gruñendo la panza de hambre y la brisa no ayuda mucho aunque estemos en verano, si no sintiera frió seria placentero dormir mientras entra, lo único malo además de ello es que están estos tipos enfrente mió mirándome pero no me ayudan ni me hablan y me esta cansando…

Escucho pasos cerca y algo de movimiento, hablo para ver si me ayudan un poco pero no recibí respuestas, el frió se hace mas intenso y no aguanto la mirada de esos tipos enfrente mió, ahora la brisa sopla nuevamente y me enfría mas de lo que ya estaba, el estomago me gruñe peor que un perro rabioso y estos tontos me siguen mirando pero no hacen nada ni me dicen nada y cada vez estoy mas enojado, les hablo preguntándoles si pueden llamar a quien sea que este donde se escuchan pasos pero no me responden y en lugar de hacer algo al tiempo que la brisa entra nuevamente se voltean dándome la espalda ignorándome por completo, esta fue la gota que colmo el vaso y no puedo evitar gritarles al tiempo que no se como se prendieron en llamas, no paso ni un segundo cuando veo entrar a una mujer con el cabello totalmente alborotado y apagar con rapidez el fuego que se había creado de no se donde, no paso mucho cuando me di cuenta que no les había pasado nada a esos bichos pero espero que les sirva de escarmiento…

Siento que me elevo y me veo entre los brazos de aquella mujer, se siente tan bien estar así, creo que aunque sienta feo de la cintura para abajo podría quedarme en sus brazos aunque el estomago me gruña de hambre, no paso mucho tiempo cuando veo entrar a otra persona, es él y viene todo apurado y acelerado, "¿me pregunto donde estaba?", cuando desvió mi mirada, y un rayo de luna entra por la ventana ganándole a las nubes, noto el rostro de la persona que me tomo en sus brazos, "es ella…" digo y lo que obtengo es un beso en mi frente que me hace sentir muy bien, la otra persona se acerca y también hace lo mismo y también se siente muy bien, finalmente la ayuda había llegado, algo tardía pero había llegado, además esos bichos feos lo habían pagado, noto como en una esquina se encuentran ahora todos en fila y agarrados por algo raro, pero no puedo seguir mirando porque ella me voltea y me acomoda sobre una superficie bastante suave y cómoda, podría dormirme en ella pero el frió aun esta y tengo hambre, segundos después noto que él también se acerca y le pasa algunas cosas mientras me mira, no puedo evitar reírme ante lo tonto que se ve poniendo esas caras, pero igual me divierte y se lo agradezco, ya tuve demasiado de esos bichos feos.

Por unos momentos aprecié una brisa fresca que me hizo temblar pero después sentí que ella se encargaba de sacar lo que me molestaba y dejarlo aun lado, se lo agradezco enormemente y no puedo evitar el besar su mano cuando la veo acercarse a mi rostro, ella me sonríe y yo le respondo como puedo, ahora puedo desechar de la lista algunas cosas, la brisa, los dos bichos, la sensación de frió porque a desaparecido y ya no estoy dentro de esos barrotes, solo me queda solucionar el hambre que tengo y no tardo en hacérselos saber.

Los miro a los dos e intento decirles que tengo hambre cuando ella me toma en sus brazos, mientras me da un beso nuevamente en la frente sonriendo, parece que comprendió enseguida, es lo que mas me gusta de ella y él me sonríe también, a él también lo quiero mucho, me gustan mucho las caras que me pone aunque se vea tonto, noto enseguida como ella me aleja un poco de su pecho y entre malabares se quita algo que no alcanzo a ver para después volver a colocarme en su pecho… minutos después puedo tachar de la lista el hambre también porque ya no tengo más, es mas ahora lo único que siento es sueño y algo que se me atora en la garganta, tal vez comí demasiado…

Esta vez paso de manos mientras ella va a limpiar el lio de los bichos y yo me encuentro de los brazos de él, se siente tan calido también, noto que me golpea levemente la espalda y se lo agradezco porque eso me alivia lo que me molestaba en la garganta, cada vez que emito un sonido raro puedo sentir como él se ríe por lo bajo, cuando ya no tengo mas molestia me besa la frente, tengo sueño pero aun no puedo dormir, quiero saber que paso con esos bichos feos, espero que los haya mandado a otro lugar porque a mi no me gustan.

El se sigue meciendo conmigo en brazos y es bastante relajante, estoy quedándome dormido cuando escucho que la puerta se abre otra vez y alegre observo que es ella y que no trae consigo esos bichos feos, eso me despierta aun mas, el saber que ahora no me estarán molestando es algo realmente bueno.

Quiero hablar pero ella lo hace antes que yo así que dejo que lo haga, por lo que he visto de ella cuando vienen otras personas y hablan sobre cosas raras no es bueno interrumpirla…

-Cariño…la próxima vez que Ron se ofrezca para regalarle algo a nuestro hijo, adviértele que sean cosas que no le causen traumas…- le dijo ella mientras ponía una rara expresión.

-Pero Hermi… le respondió él que aun me tenia en sus brazos-…tuvo buena intención…- le defendió él a Ron.

- Lo se Harry…pero no llegaste para ver como se quemaban, a James - dijo apuntándome - no le gustaron, la prueba de ello es que los quemo por completo!- le dijo sin dejar de señalarme-imagínate si le pasaba algo a nuestro hijo por quemarlos!- termino de decir algo exaltada

-Los quemo?- pregunto él sorprendido.

-Si lo hizo…-respondió ella algo cansada

-Pero si es así hay que agradecerle!-exclamo el mientras alternaba la mirada entre ella y yo.

-Agradecerle? Y porque?- le pregunto ella anonada.

-No te das cuenta!-le dijo exaltado, tanto era que sentía su corazón latiendo con mas fuerza contra mi rostro- James demostró ser un mago, a su corta edad ya sabemos que es un mago!- respondió con alegría, levante mi rostro para ver porque tanto y lo único que pude notar en el fue que le brillaban los ojos, la mire a ella y note lo mismo al parecer recién se había dado cuenta de algo que yo no tenia ni la menor idea, los deje que hablaran y descanse mi cabeza en el pecho de él, el sueño me estaba venciendo, escuche que ella se acercaba y susurraba unas palabras, al instante escuche una dulce melodía, esta misma melodía me hace recordar algo pero no se bien que es…tal vez mañana pueda acordarme mejor porque ahora el sueño me esta venciendo, esa melodía es muy hermosa y me ayuda a dormir mas relajado, me ayuda a quitarme de la cabeza los rostros de esos bichos feos que ya no van a regresar más…

Puedo sentir ahora que me acarician la espalda y la cabeza, abro un poco los ojos y me doy cuenta de que es ella que me acaricia la cabeza y espalda con dulzura mientras es él quien me carga, noto que él tiene un brazo rodeado por los hombros de ella mientras que el otro lo ocupo yo, ella tiene su otro brazo en la cintura supongo, no lo puedo afirmar porque no lo veo…

Cada vez tengo más sueño, y mientras los tres nos mecemos al ritmo de la hermosa melodía no puedo evitar el quedarme dormido, lo ultimo que siento es que avanzamos antes de caer en un suño donde no estan esos bichos feos, si hubiera estado despierto hubiera tachado lo ultimo de mi lista que era salir de esa jaula porque me hubiera visto durmiendo tranquilo entre los brazos de mamá y papá…

_**Fin.**_


End file.
